


Earning Points

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus knows when and how to court Harry's friends.





	Earning Points

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 761: Snape and the Golden Trio.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Earning Points

~

Entering the house, Severus pauses upon seeing who’s there. “Dear me,” he says. “The Golden Trio. To what do I owe this…honour?” 

Harry stands up. “Hey. Hermione and Ron just stopped by to visit.”

“So I see.” Walking over to Harry, Severus hesitates momentarily. They usually greet each other warmly, but…

“Oh for—” Rolling his eyes, Harry pulls Severus into an embrace, kissing him. When they pull apart, Severus is amused to note Weasley’s discomfort and Granger’s approving smile. “We were just discussing heading out for dinner. Interested?” 

Severus hums. “I can whip something up here.”

Harry beams. “Brilliant!” 

~

“That was delicious,” says Granger.

Weasley grunts, reaching for a fourth roll. It’s only when Granger nudges him that he says, “Yeah. Tasty. Thanks, er, Snape.”

Severus smirks. “It’s my pleasure to cook for the famous Golden Trio.” 

Harry snorts. “We have pudding.” 

“Sadly, we can’t stay,” says Granger over Weasley’s protests. “We should pick up Rose from the Burrow and head home.”

“But pudding,” grumbles Weasley. 

“I’ll provide a to-go packet,” says Severus, feeling generous.

“That was nice of you,” says Harry once they’re alone. 

Severus smirks, reaching for him. “It earned me points, didn’t it?” 

Harry laughs. “Absolutely.” 

~


End file.
